XxXAmor ImperdonableXxX
by Alex.Perv
Summary: ¿Por qué?...De todos los hombres que hay, por que tiene que ser el. El por que tengo que amarlo a el, ¡¿Por que!¿Por que estoy enamorada de mi propio hermano?...RoxasxNaminé
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertencen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Familia** _Leonheart_

Squall Leonheart (padre) 37 años de edad

Rinoa Heartilly (madre) 37 años de edad

Sora Leonheart (hijo) 17 años de edad

**Familia **_Almasy_

Seifer Almasy (padre) 40 años de edad

Quistis Trepe (madre) 40 años de edad

Seifer Alamsy (hijo) 19 años de edad

Hayner Almasy (hijo) 18 años de edad

**Familia **_Loire_

Laguna Loire (padre) 38 años de edad

Julia Loire (madre) 38 años de edad

Kairi Loire (hija) 17 años de edad

**Familia **_Strife_

Cloud Strife (padre) 37 años de edad

Aerith Gainsborough (madre) 37 años de edad

Roxas Strife (hijo) 17 años de edad

Naminé Strife (hija) 16 años de edad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_¿Por qué?..._

_De todos los hombres que hay, por que tiene que ser el. El por que tengo que amarlo a el, ¡¿Por que?!_

_¿Por que estoy enamorada de mi propio hermano?..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La alarma de su cuarto sonó y sus ojos se abrieron con cansancio.

Miró al techo por unos cuantos segundos, y luego se levantó de su cama, poniendo sus pantunflas en sus pies para poder pararse.

Naminé Strife siempre había sido una niña que solía llamar la atención por su inigualable belleza.

Su cuerpo bien formado, su sedoso cabello, su fragancia tan deliciosa, sus ojos tan azules que parecía que corría una corriente marina en ellos, su brillante sonrisa, sus delicados y rosas labios, su tierna pero fuerte actitud, la gracia que tenía al caminar que casi parecía que danzaba en su camino, cualquier hombre que la viera quedería deslumbrado por su incomparable belleza.

Naminé bajó las escaleras con cuidado y miró a la sala de estar de su casa, vacía como siempre, sus padres habían puesto una sala de estar, solo por que en ese momento no tenían nada mejor que hacer en esos momentos.

Naminé caminó hacia la cocina, y se detuvo para contemplar a su padre.

naminé y su madre vivían preocupadas por el padre de esa familia. Cloud trabajaba para una corporación donde el arriesgaba a diario su vida. SOLDIER (ese es el nombre ¿no?) era el nombre de esa corporación.

Su madre Aerith, una mujer que apesar de su edad seguía conservando su belleza, había noches en las que ella no lograba consignar el sueño por la preocupación de que a su esposo le pasara algo.

En fin Naminé no pagaría ni miles de toneladas de oro puro, por su familia.

Un padre amoroso, una madre comprensiba y... su hermano.

Roxas, el solo pronunciar su nombre la hacia sentirse feliz.

Ella tenía a todos los hombres de este planeta a sus pies y... Estaba enamorada de su hermano.

Naminé volvió a la realidad cuando su padre la cargó y le besó la sonrojada mejilla.

-Buenos días princesa- el padre sonrió dando vueltas.

Naminé solo reía mientras intentaba bajarse de los brazos de su padre.

Cloud al ver lo que su hija intentaba hacer la soltó y ella calló de trasero a su correspondiente silla en la mesa del comedor.

Naminé se levantó para besar la mejilla de su madre y de nuevo se sentó en su silla.

-mamá, ¿donde esta mi hermano?- ella preguntó intentando sonar indiferente a lo que le sucediera a su hermano.

-ah!- Aerith entró en razón debido al comentario de su hija -¡¡Roxas Strife te me sales del baño en este instante!!- Aerith no recordaba el pequeño detalle de que su hijo llevaba alrededor de hora y media bañandose.

Un joven en toalla, la cual cubría lo que era su parte del cuerpo que diferencia a un hombre de una mujer, bajó con cara de molestia las escaleras y se sentó en silla para luego darle los buenos días al resto de su familia. Cuando Aerith y Cloud decían en "este momento" se debía de cumplir la orden en ese mismo instante.

-Roxas se puede saber que tanto estabas haciendo en el baño- su padre lo riñó por tardarse tanto tiempo mientras Roxas sonreía con una cara en la cual se podía leer "Intentaré no hacerlo de nuevo".

-No se ustedes pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, podemos desayunar- naminé exclamó intentando para que dejaran de reñir a su hermano mayor.

El desayuno como el de todas las mañanas: "huevos con jamón de pavo y pan tostado con mermelada de fresa" (si es mi comida preferida para el desayuno yumi yumi)

Roxas y Naminé se despidieron de sus padres al terminar su desyuno y comenzaron su camino a la escuela.

Naminé (discretamente) miraba a su hermano y cuando veía movimiento en sus ojos ella apartaba la mirada.

-¿Oye Nam?- Roxas se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, eso solía significar "estoy nervioso"

-Dime- Naminé se sonrojó, el solo oir a su hermano pronunciar su nombre la hacia sentirse rara.

-Crees poder ayudarme con mi tarea de historia- Roxas se sonrojó al decir la pregunta, realmente odiaba pedir favores.

Naminé se encogió de hombros y aceptó su oferta, pero recordó algo de suma importancia.

-Oye Roxas, ¿hoy no es la cena de todos los miembros de SOLDIER?- Naminé miró al suelo y volvió a ver su hermano el cual la veía arqueando una ceja.

-Si ¿Por qué?- Roxas preguntó curioso.

naminé dijo que no tenía importancia y continuaron todo el camino en silencio.

El llegar al instituto fue un milagro para Roxas y una desgracia para Naminé.

Todo el día naminé estubo curiosa acerca de como le diría a su hermano lo que sentía... Un momento su hermano no tenía novia... ¿o si?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GENIAL verdad.

No es por nada pero me gustó como quedó este fanfic.

La verdad es que la idea no fue mía si no de Roxas-Lover (chamaca termina tus proyectos, o yo lo haré antes de que tu puedas escribir)

No mentiras los derechos de autor de este capi van para mi nena favorita.

Ok la pregunta de ustedes debe de ser por que le puse que tendrá contenido para mayaros verdad. Bueno la respuesta es simple... Por el próximo capitulo.

La verdad es que quiero hacer una historia de RokuNami con escenas impactantes para menores de edad por que, bueno yo ya estoy grandesitas y me pregunté "Kingdom Hearts es mejor que Naruto (a mi criterio) y tiene muchos fics de este tipo. La pareja de SasuSaku es una clave de Naruto no? bueno y entonces KH tambien es muy bueno y no hay ni un solo fic asi de RokuNami.

Imaginense lo bajo que tengo que caer que me toca leer las historias e inglés.

La verdad es que hago este fic para que otras personas tambien se motiven a escribir.

Cualquier comentario bueno o malo es recibido con brazos abiertos.

Por favor comentenme este va a ser mi primer fic.

ByEbYe cuidense todos los amo.

AlEjAnDrA


	2. Build God, Then We

**DISCLAIMER: **KINGDOM HEARTS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN AL GUAL QUE ALGUNAS MARCAS O PRODUCTOS QUE USARÉ.

**AUTORA:** KARLA ALEJANDRA LEÓN ROA

**WARNING:** ESTE FIC TIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y LENGUAJE DEL MISMO TIPO. LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO.

* * *

El día en el día colegio no puedo haber sido más largo, la verdad es que no había puesto mucha atención a ninguna de sus clases y el solo hecho de pasarse por el salón de su hermano y verlo en el descanso era una simple tortura.

Las declaraciones de amor de otros hombres no valían nada, para ella lo único que valía era un te quiero por parte de su hermano. No es que estuviera obsesionado con él ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente ese amor, ese amor que existía desde que ella era pequeña.

Naminé era, en resumidas palabras, la hija perfecta: inteligente, hermosa, talentosa, tranquila, agraciada, ordenada, obediente, responsable. Pero en cambio, su hermano era todo lo contrario. Así que desde pequeños era algo normal que para cualquier cosa Roxas siempre fuera el culpable. Y cuando Naminé lo era, aún así Roxas decía que él había sido, eso hiso que Naminé se encariñara mucho con su hermano.

También el mismo motivo de que Naminé fuera tan bella y única siempre hiso que las otras niñas le dieran la espalda, pero siempre estaba su hermano a su lado para comer junto a ella y jugar con ella, para estar con ella. Pero la verdadera pesadilla llegó cuando ella estaba en 5° año, cuando de repente comenzó a ver a su hermano diferente, sus ojos azules incluso más claros que los suyos, su sonrisa, como su voz de niño cambiaba, y parecía que cada año que pasaba lograba que lo amara más.

La primera novia de Roxas fue una bala en su corazón era algo tan malo que incluso cayó en una ligera depresión, porque ahora, ya no pasaban tiempos juntos, sino ahora estaba con esa chica que perjuraba que lo amaba. Sus padres le preguntaba que le sucedía pero ella solo se limitaba a decir "Es un chico del colegio, con el que estoy encaprichada". Naminé hizo hasta lo imposible para que esa relación terminara, y así fue. E hizo lo mismo con cada pareja de su hermano…

Y ahora; ella con 16 años y el con 17, seguía total y perdidamente enamorada de su hermano, y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

"Roxas. Puedes adelantarte tengo que ir a casa de Kairi" Naminé preguntó sonrojada, lo había estado pensando desde la mañana, y sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. "Claro, nada más no llegues tarde que si te pasa algo papá y mamá me borran del testamento, así que ten cuidado" Naminé besó su mejilla y se fue corriendo en otra dirección a la que su hermano caminaba. Primero fue a un tienda y compró unas pastillas para evitar el embarazó y la famosa píldora del "día después", luego fue a una tienda de lencería y se compró la ropa interior más provocativa que encontró y un _negligée_ , la cajera la miró conmovida, "¿Es para ti?" preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Naminé se sonrojó más y bajó la mirada avergonzada, en cuanto pagó salió de la tienda y pidió el primer taxi que vio para llevarla a su casa.

En cuanto llegó se encerró en su recámara, se miró al espejo y vio como finas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Sentía miedo, mucho, demasiado para ser verdad, pero eso era lo que tenía que hacer. _"Vamos Nam, eres por mucho la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, puedes tener al hombre que se te ocurra, no te pongas así por ese marica"_ Fueron las palabras de Roxas cuando su novio Ven terminó con ella, pero para ser honestos solo fue su pareja ya que se parecía demasiado a su hermano, pero sólo físicamente.

Comenzó a desnudarse y se vio en el espejo ya con la ropa interior y el negligée puestos, acomodó y peino su cabello y se colocó un poco de base y _gloss. _Se puso un perfume de **NINNA RICCI** (no se si se escriba así) que Roxas siempre le había dicho que olía delicioso, y sin dudarlo caminó lentamente a la habitación de su hermano.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, y vio a Roxas recostado en su cama, viendo un programa de música ya que escuchaba a una canción demasiado escandalosa para ella. Naminé entró silenciosamente a la habitación, Roxas apagó su televisor, pareciera que se fuese a dormir.

"Roxas…" Naminé lo llamó silenciosamente, con la voz casi quebrada, Roxas se giró a verla violentamente y abrió sus ojos totalmente cuando la vio. _«Pero qué coños…» _pensó Roxas viéndola de arriba abajo. Se levantó de la cama y se paró enfrente de ella. Intentó pronunciar su nombre, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.

No es por nada pero su hermana era la mujer con el cuerpo más espectacular que había visto en toda su corta vida; era raro y enfermizo pensar de esa manera sobre su propia hermana, pero era la verdad.

Naminé se postró frente a su hermano, y justo cuando él iba a hablar, ella colocó el dedo índice de su mano derecha, en los delgados labios de su hermano, para después ponerse de puntillas y unir sus labios con los de él. Roxas se sonrojó tremendamente, no sabía que era peor si la idea de que su propia hermana menor estuviera en su habitación con un negligée y besándolo; o el simple hecho que en cuanto pegó sus labios a los de él, correspondió a ese besó que aunque sabía que era inapropiado e incorrecto, lo estaba disfrutando. Sus manos estaban, una en su cadera y la otra en su cuello, sin saber porque, atrayéndola a él, más.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso se profundizaba lentamente, Roxas intentaba poder recuperar su cabeza y hacer lo correcto, pero al parecer el deseo le había ganado. Muchas veces habían comentado ya fuera con amigos o con su familia, sobre enamorarse de un pariente tan cercano como hermanas o hermanos y/o padres. El siempre contestaba que era asqueroso y raro, y justo en ese momento estaba en contra de sus pensamientos, ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?

Naminé comenzó a deshacer la corbata negra del colegio y a, lentamente, desabotonar la camisa blanca de mangas larga.

"_Roxas, porque tiene que ser así, ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser mi hermano!?" Naminé le decía entre lágrimas mientras lo empujaba débilmente. "¡Hey! yo no escogí esto, créeme que si por mi hubiera sido, preferiría haber sido hijo único" Roxas le decía furioso a su hermana. _Roxas ahora entendía las palabras de su hermana menor, no lo odiaba, simplemente odiaba quererlo, desearlo o lo fuera que sintiera por él.

Involuntariamente, las manos de Roxas lograron postrarse y deslizarse en los blancos muslos de su hermana para luego pegarla a la pared de su recámara, Roxas comenzó a descender hasta que llegó al punto sensible del cuello de su hermana, Naminé comenzó a dar débiles y casi silenciosos gemidos en el oído de Roxas, la pierna izquierda de Roxas estaba entre las dos suyas y el hecho de que su hermano era alrededor de unos 15 más altos que ella lograba que, tanto ella sintiera su erección, como que en cada movimiento rozaran su masculina pierna y la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Roxas regresó a besarla a los labios con más hambre pero en aquel beso había algo: Culpa.

Roxas era un hombre y la mayoría de las personas sabemos que los hombres tienen cierta debilidad por el cuerpo de una mujer atractiva como lo era el de su hermana. Un año, un apellido y su sangre. Eso era lo único que los separaba.

A Roxas siempre que le preguntaban si Naminé era su hermana el levantaba la mirada y orgulloso decía que sí. Muchos hombres del colegio le habían pedido que los "ayudara" con su hermana pero Roxas siempre se negaba. Pues su hermana no era ningún objeto con el cual negociar. La quería mucho, pero como hermana, no como una persona a la que podría amar e incluso desear como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. He ahí el porqué de aquella culpa.

Naminé deslizó las manos por la nuca de su hermano y comenzó a jugar con los mechones rubios de su hermano. Roxas se detuvo sin aviso previo y se alejó bruscamente de la rubia. "¡Naminé, carajo, te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo!" Naminé bajó la mirada apenada. "Roxas… yo… lo lamento, mucho- demasiado. Soy una tonta y me odio por esto, pero no puedo luchar contra él… contra ti" Roxas no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, se limitaba a mirar a su hermana quien ahora la abrazaban los sollozos, sus lágrimas y sus propios brazos en busca del calor que necesitaba.

"Roxas yo…" Naminé comenzó a decir viendo frenéticamente todo en la habitación, menos a su hermano. "…lo he intentado, he luchado contra mí misma, he callado durante todos estos años. Me siento asqueada de mi persona Roxas. ¡No tienes idea de por todo lo que he tenido que pasar!" Roxas dio un paso hacia atrás al ver lo alterada que estaba su hermana, pero de qué diablos hablaba. "Roxas yo no te veo como hermano, no puedo hacerlo. Yo te veo como hombre…"

Los ojos de Roxas se abrieron sorprendidos y sintió que los colores se le venían al rostro, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar estaba sumamente confundido. ¿Pero cómo nunca se había dado cuenta?

Era incapaz de creer lo que su hermana, **su hermana** le acababa de decir. "Lo sé, no tiene el más mínimo sentido. Pero Roxas desde que tengo uso de la razón y que veo a los niños como seres sumamente atractivos he sentido esto. Es incorrecto, asqueroso e incluso enfermizo. Pensé que haciendo esto…" Naminé se llevó las manos al pecho y poco después señalo el provocativo atuendo con sus manos. "… me llegarías a querer como yo lo hago; no, como quisiera que lo hicieras."

"Naminé sal de mi habitación… Por favor" Roxas alzó la mirada mientras movía hacia atrás el flequillo de su frente, para quitarse el sentimiento de sofocado. "Pero Roxas…" Naminé comenzó a acercarse pero Roxas la miró con cólera. "¡SAL!" Naminé cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían cuales cascadas de sus, ahora rojos e hinchados, ojos. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta, se volvió a verlo de nuevo y vio lágrimas formarse en los hermosos ojos de su hermano mayor. _«Por favor no llores, no me hagas sufrir más» _Tomó el picaporte y lo movió para luego abrir la puerta, comenzó a salir pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, se giró. "Perdóname, por favor…" Roxas podía ver desde donde estaba la mitad derecha del angelical rostro de su hermana y con esto Naminé cerró la puerta en su totalidad.

Se recargó en la barrera de madera que los separaba y dejó su cuerpo caer; abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar. Escuchó que pasos se acercaban y corrió hasta su habitación la cual cerró y se lanzó en su blanca con punticos de colores cama.

Rompió en llanto, gritaba maldecía, halaba de sus cabellos, hacía lo que fuera para quitarse aquel dolor de encima. Naminé caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación y con odio comenzó a rasguñar el espejo y a golpearlo mientras que con la otra mano cubría su boca.

La máscara se había corrido en su totalidad igual que el poco de delineador que traía, sus labios ya no brillaban como lo hicieron cuando traía su _gloss _con sabor a **SKITTLES** (los favoritos de su hermano)_,_ su cabello que tardó tanto alisándolo aún más era una completa maraña, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus hinchados ojos y los tirantes del blanco negligée estaban caídos de sus hombros. "¡¿Por qué, POR QUÉ A MÍ?!" Naminé gritó entre sollozos mientras se veía al espejo.

Su peor pesadilla se había convertido en su actual realidad. Roxas la había rechazado en completamente, incluso se podía dar la idea de que Roxas pensaba que era una cualquiera, una mujer promiscua… una prostituta. Sí, así se sentía en aquel momento. Preferiría sentirse ultrajada que rechazada por el hombre que más ama, mínimo si hubiera sido usada por él, tendría el consuelo de que lo había hecho feliz por lo menos por una o dos horas.

Comenzó a, literalmente, intentar arrancar el negligée de su cuerpo, pero simplemente no podía. Lo tomó por la parte de abajo y lo alzó con furia dejando su pecho expuesto y las braguitas- las cuales fueron después del negligée. Su desnudez era completamente expuesta a su reflejo haciendo que rompiera en llanto y cuándo se volvió a verse, a puño cerrado golpeó su reflejo causando que el espejo cayera en millones de piezas cortando un poco su mano. Se arrastró hasta su baño y encendió la tina. Entró se cuerpo a la bañera cuando estaba ya llena y sintió que dos brazos la tomaban, pero era solamente el calor del agua.

¿Qué haría Roxas, no, que le gustaría que hiciera Roxas si estuviera ahí? Le gustaría que la abrazara y besara con amor y locura combinados, que la tomara en sus fuertes brazos y le suplicara que se quedara con él otro ratico, que le besara el cuello y le dejara suaves marcas para demostrarle a la gente que era suya, que sus grandes y viriles manos recorrieran su cuerpo y que le dijera lo hermosa que era, que se rieran cuando se besaran apasionadamente y el agua cayera de la bañera, que hablaran de su futuro juntos y aquella típica plática entre pareja de _te amo y te deseo, pero te esperaré_, todo ese tipo de cosas y muchas más. Pero había algo que Naminé añoraba con todas sus fuerzas que jamás sucedería, que Roxas le dijera _Te Amo._

Lágrimas cayeron desenfrenadamente por su rostro.

Pero las cosas no eran así, el **no** la amaba, **no** la deseaba, **no** la necesitaba. Para él siempre sería su hermanita menor, la pequeña Naminé, la consentida de la casa, la hija perfecta.

Comenzó a hundirse en aquella bañera, dejando salir algunas burbujas de aire de su boca _«Prefiero morir a vivir así»_. Cuando sentía que ya el aire le faltaba demasiado el teléfono sonó, se levanto de la bañera sin importarle secarse empapando el suelo de su habitación. "Aló…" susurró casi imposible de escuchar y poco después escuchó también la voz de su hermano. "Cariño, que más ¿Cómo van tú y tu hermana?" preguntó Aerith en la otra línea. "Nada muy interesante, acabamos de terminar de ver **BUSCANDO A NEMO** y estoy haciendo la cena." El corazón de Naminé estaba ahora oficialmente roto. "Enserio, me alegro de que estén bien, por cierto amor, tal vez no lleguemos hoy a la casa. Tú sabes: papá, SOLDIER, antiguas amistades… Nos encontramos con ¡Tifa y Zack! Y nos invitaron a su casa de la playa y como su hijo no está, pues dijimos un fin de semana juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos no nos vendría mal. Así que tal vez no regresemos hasta el martes. ¿No hay problema, cierto?" Roxas comenzó a reír alegremente al escuchar a su madre tan feliz, dijo que no había ningún problema y le deseo suerte para luego colgar.

Naminé destendió su cama y se acostó a dormir, pero logró ver algo en muchos pedacitos que llamó su atención en el piso.

* * *

Roxas abrió sus ojos y lentamente se levantó de su cama. Imágenes de anoche invadieron sus sueños. Naminé estaba enamorada de él, su propio hermano.

Bajó los pies de su cama y caminó hasta las escaleras pero se topó con su hermana, y sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos.

Vestía una pantaloneta blanca de mezclilla, no calzaba nada revelando sus pequeños y blancos pies, pero lo que llamó su atención era que vestía una _hoodie_ blanca con letras bordadas por máquina amarillas _**University of Twilight Town, **_ el clima no era muy frío, pero tan poco era tan caliente. Estaban en medio de Octubre el frío comenzaría apenas. Su rubio y sedoso -sin mencionar lo bien que olía- cabello estaba amarrado por una moña blanca que era cubierto por un delgado listón blanco. Y este atuendo hizo que Roxas se sintiera corto de ropa. Vestía los pantalones negros de una vieja ropa deportiva muy abajo revelando parte de sus bóxers negros de **CALVIN KLEIN** con algunas rayas blancas y su pecho estaba expuesto.

"Buenos días hermano…" Naminé susurró con una sonrisa –demasiado falsa- mientras colocaba un rebelde mechón rubio detrás de su oreja. Roxas agachó la mirada avergonzado y al mismo tiempo enfadado. "Naminé, no finjas que nada pasó anoche" la mirada de Naminé, al igual que todo su cuerpo, se tensó, la falsa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y de sus labios escapó un suave _oh_. Roxas la observaba y Naminé apartaba su mirada cada vez que se encontraba con aquellas lagunas mortíferas. "Lo lamento."

Lágrimas, de nuevo ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar, por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos alrededor suyo que luego alzaron las mangas de la _hoodie _revelando unas delgadas líneas rojizas en proceso de cicatrización.

Naminé enseguida las intento bajar de inmediato pero no pudo contra la fuerza de Roxas. "Naminé por favor, no te culpes por lo sucedido. Yo sé que no reaccioné de la mejor manera ayer y eso lo lamento, también que tengas que pasar por todo esto. Pero aunque hubiera querido acostarme contigo…" con sus dos manos apartó las lágrimas de las coloradas mejillas y las dejó ahí descansando "… Jamás sería capaz de aprovecharme de ti, porque te quiero demasiado como para hacerte daño."

El tiempo se detuvo para Naminé cuando Roxas besó leve y rápidamente sus labios cuando este termino de hablar. Sonrió y secó de nuevo la fina cascada que cayó por su ojo. "Ahora hazme un favor y deja de llorar que te ves fea." Naminé se echó una risita y limpió los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban. "Y haz algo de desayunar que muero de hambre." Naminé asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Podría ser… podría ser que su hermano la quisiera de la misma extraña y retorcida forma que ella lo hacía, sería que después de todo el tampoco la veía como Naminé Strife sino cómo Naminé… «_Podría ser que me ame como yo a él»_

_

* * *

  
_

**Jaja lo sé subí mi basura de nuevo. No sé realmente si continuar esta historia ya que tiene cierta importancia para mí. Uhm… no hay mucho que decir, solo que lamento la enorme tardanza (estaba en uno de esos bloqueos) y que es demasiado corto…¡por favor dejen reviews!**


	3. Paparazzi

**DISCLAIMER: **KINGDOM HEARTS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN AL GUAL QUE ALGUNAS MARCAS O PRODUCTOS QUE USARÉ. AL IGUAL QUE LA CACNI´N DE PAPARAZZI DE STEFANI GERMANOTTA (LADY GAGA).

**AUTORA:** KARLA ALEJANDRA LEÓN ROA

**WARNING:** ESTE FIC TIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y LENGUAJE DEL MISMO TIPO. LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO.

* * *

"Entonces me dijo _'venga Roxas, fresco que me preocupa más ganar este partido que usted sea un reverendo pendejo para este juego'_. Y como tú sabes soy una nalga para el soccer así que fingí que corría como imbécil por la cancha, de todos modos perdieron el partido, pero la partida de hijueputas me quería hacer culpable a mí." Naminé reía a carcajadas tras la historia redactada por su hermano mientras desayunaban huevos con tocino.

"Roxas, entonces mamá y papá llegan el martes." Naminé intentó sonar convencida pero Roxas con la boca llena la corrigió diciendo que el miércoles por la tarde. "Debe de estar muy feliz papá después de todo el Sr. Zack es su mejor amigo." Tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja y se levantó recogiendo los platos de ambos para lavarlos.

"Naminé, si compraron una máquina fue para algo." Roxas comentó pero Naminé se giró y le dijo que solo eran cuatro trastes. "¿En qué piensas?" preguntó mientras se levantaba de la silla, sabía que ya no podía hacer las bromas de en mi, o que sexy Naminé pues sabía que significaban algo para ella. "En que haré de comer ¿Te parece si hago un poco de curry?'" se acercó a la mesa bebiendo del jugo de naranja de su hermano. "Propongo que vayamos a **CARLS JR** y compremos unas buenas hamburguesas." Sonrió y Naminé puso los ojos en blanco. Este era Roxas, y esperaba que siempre fuera así. "No es por hp pero tu curry sabe del nabo…" Bromeó y besó su frente, Naminé estalló en color "… me voy a bañar, _cherry."_

Naminé caminó a su cuarto para arreglarlo. Una vez terminó con él se dirigió al de Roxas. "¡JUEPUTA NAMINÉ SAL!" Roxas lanzó sus pantalones a la puerta y cubriendo sus _partecitas_ con su mano. "Lo-lo siento venía por la ropa sucia." Naminé cubrió su boca y sonrió al escuchar a su hermano quejarse como si fuera una señorita. "Ya, no más, no vi nada." Protestó entrando por la ropa en el suelo, pero ya no escuchó protesta. "¡NAMINÉ ME PASAS LA VAINA CON LA QUE MAMÁ HACE BURBUJAS EN LA TINA!" Naminé rio al escucharlo desde el baño. Siguió sus órdenes y caminó hasta el baño, escuchó su voz dándole autorización de entrar.

Una vez ya dentro girando a ver otro lado le pasó la pequeña botella a su hermano, pero este tomó su mano. "¿No te me quieres unir?" propuso y ella incapaz de negarse a tan tentadora propuesta comenzó a desvestirse y cuando entró ambos giraron a ver a otro lado. ¿Pero qué pasaba ayer parecía furioso y hoy era un amor?

Algo rasposo en su espalda y la sacó de sus pensamientos, un zacate. "Me veré muy marica si salgo del baño oliendo a…" tomó la pequeña botella leyendo "… '_Romantic Wish_." Ella rio dándole la espalda a Roxas quien usaba la espuma para hacerse una barba muy navideña. "Entonces pequeña. ¿Qué dijo que quería para navidad?" Naminé soltó la carcajada y despichó la respingada nariz con su dedo índice. "Quiero una personita muy linda. Es alto, rubio, de hermosos ojos azules, de cuerpo marcado, divertido, toca la guitarra y ama las fiestas. ¿Santa, usted sabe dónde puedo encontrar uno así?" limpió la espuma de sus labios y lo besó levemente. _«Decidido Roxas, te vas a ir al infierno por pecador y lujurioso.» _puescorrespondió al beso. Al separarse Naminé esbozó una sonrisa "Esto es un sueño." Roxas miró a otro lado _«Si algo así como una pesadilla, ojalá supieras que los sueños siempre terminan.»_ No estaba equivocado sabía muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo.

El no haber sido el "consen" de mamá o papá lo hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas, sin embargo parecía que de un momento a otro ya nada le importaba, pero de su mente no salía la idea de que esto iba a acabar… y muy feo. "Roxas, ¿Qué tienes? De repente te quedaste callado." Naminé movió el fleco mojado de su rostro, Roxas comenzó a levantarse de la tina, no podía seguir ahí, después de todo esto lo hacía porque la quería muchísimo como su hermana y el día que declaró sus sentimientos no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Si por eso lo hacía ¿O acaso hacía por él? Naminé lo miró mientras salía de la tina y tomaba la toalla. "Ambos sabemos que esto está mal Naminé, y prefería que no continuáramos haciéndolo, antes de que las cosas se vuelvan más complicadas."

El mundo se congeló para Naminé. Mientras por su mente pasaban las preguntas de qué había hecho mal una lágrima cayó por su mejilla perdiéndose entre el agua de su cara. Roxas tenía razón, estaba muy mal lo que estaban haciendo, pero en cuanto se volteó a mirarlo recordó el por qué sentía lo que sentía. Su cabello rubio oscuro vuelto un café muy claro debido al agua y su rebeldía marcada pero más suavemente, sus músculos adornados por las delgadas gotas de agua que lo cubrían, sus hermosos ojos zafiro que imponían respeto, su nariz ligeramente respingada, sus finos y besables labios, todo lo hacía el hombre perfecto, pero al parecer el no la veía a ella como la mujer perfecta para él, tal vez por el diminuto detalle de que compartían la misma sangre.

Naminé salió de la tina corriendo -casi tropezando- y lo abrazó por la espalda. "Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, pero Roxas es algo que yo no puedo controlar, de eso estamos conscientes ¿O me equivoco?" Naminé argumentó y esperaba de todo corazón que la entendiera. "Sí, pero también estamos conscientes de la traición y deshorna que estamos cometiendo a la familia ¿O me equivoco?" argumentó fríamente. Los brazos cayeron a sus lados, nunca lo había visto desde ese punto. Todo este tiempo había sido tan egoísta, que no se puso a pensar en aquellas personas que los habían traído a la vida. "Lo lamento Naminé pero, te recuerdo que somos **hermanos**." Dijo haciendo énfasis. Naminé tomó su bata de baño rosa y caminó fuera del baño.

Roxas se sentó en el sofá del cuarto de entretenimiento y prendió la televisión intentando sacar de su mente los sucesos previamente ocurridos. No dejaba de sentirse culpable, no quería decir eso, para ser honesto no quería trazar la línea, pero sabía que si lo hacía ahora jamás sería capaz de hacerlo. Fue a vestirse a su habitación y tomó las llaves de su **DODGE VIPER** rojo, decidido a tomar un poco de aire.

_**3 3 3**__** R&N **__**3 3 3**_

Roxas entró a la casa después de haber paseado un buen rato por la ciudad, ya había oscurecido un poco y se preguntaba si Naminé se enfurecería o algo debido a que no llegó a comer. Dejó las llaves en la pequeña mesa donde se encontraban las llaves de todos de la familia. Miró la fotografía que ahí se encontraba: eran Aerith, Cloud, Naminé y Roxas hace ya unos cuantos años, ambos eran aún unos niños Naminé luciendo su hermoso y ondulado cabello en dos coletas adornadas por un par de listones color vino y un vestido que combinaba, el vestía un camisa de botones del mismo color pero usaba un blazer negro y un pantalón del mismo color, sus padres vistiendo los mismos atuendos. "Vamos Roxas clámate, no vas a llegar a ningún lado así." Se dijo así mismo, después de todo tenía razón, no lograría nada si continuaba con aquel capricho.

Caminó hacia la cocina y vio a Naminé sentada en el _windowsill (__**N/A:**__ lo siento pero no recuerdo el nombre en español :p)_. En sus manos cargaba una taza de café que agarraba con ambas manos, vestía una sudadera de **AEROPOSTALE** rosa pastel con unos cortos shorts de mezclilla, sus pies estaban descalzos revelando sus uñas de los pies pintadas- al igual que las de sus manos- de rosa, su cabello amarrado en un chongo alto y una balaca (que echaba su fleco hacia atrás) del mismo color. Su hermana no portaba ni una gota de maquillaje lo notaba por sus rubias pestañas y por sus rosas mejillas de su color natural. "Naminé ¿qué haces ahí?" preguntó acercándose a ella pero vio sus ojos azul cielo delineados por un rojo, señal de que había estado llorando por lo menos una hora seguida.

Una vez ya estuvo cerca de ella la tomó en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se cayera la taza de café, no intentó recogerla ninguno de los dos. "Roxas lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor, soy la peor persona del mundo." Naminé dijo entre sollozos casi sin entendérsele. "No Naminé, yo soy el que debería de disculparse, todo lo que he hecho ha sido lastimarte." Roxas realmente arrepentido de sus actos, la estrechó más hacia su cuerpo. "Me quiero morir Roxas, me quiero morir." Naminé dijo su dulce voz sonando vacía como si se tratase de una marioneta. "¿¡Naminé, Acaso estás loca!? ¡Sabes que jamás te dejaría hacerlo, te amo demasiado como para dejarte cometer esa estupidez!" Ambos sonrojándose ante tan súbita respuesta.

Naminé se separó un poco del venenoso abrazo y lo miró por a los ojos perdiéndose en su profundidad. "¿Qué dijiste, me amas, enserio me amas?" Naminé frunció el ceño triste, Roxas tornó su mirada a otro lado avergonzado, claro que no, sería incorrecto… ¿y si lo hacía? Naminé sonrió con ironía murmurando que ya lo sabía. Naminé lo soltó, agachándose para recoger las piezas de la taza ubicadas en suelo. Roxas se agachó juntó con ella para ayudarla, pero levantó todo más rápido intentando evitarlo. Se levantó ya con parte de la taza en sus suaves y níveas manos y las tiró en el basurero.

"_Miré hijo de puta, deje a mi hermana por la paz o me encargaré de que lo haga por la mala." Roxas dijo encabritado a Marluxia, un profesor que al parecer tenía otro tipo de intenciones con la menor de los Strife. "¿Y tu quién crees que eres para decirme que puedo o que no hacer?" Roxas sonrió con malicia. "Su verdugo, si se empeña en seguir jodiendo a mi hermana. Por el amor de dios, sólo tiene catorce años, maldito pederasta." Marluxia lo miró fijamente y vio lo ojos del rubio oscurecerse por la furia, realmente iba en serio. "Vale, le dejaré." Marluxia sonó casi preocupado pero en cuanto Roxas contestó 'Bien' y se dio media vuelta, percibió como su corazón volvió a latir, todo iba de maravilla hasta que Roxas se giró y dio un fuerte golpe en el fino rostro del pelirosa. "La próxima vez que toque a mi hermana, lo mato ¿Oyó? Ah, y esto es por tocarla cuando estaba en los lockers." Roxas retiró su puño y caminó a la puerta, hasta parecía que se sentía celoso. "¿Roxas estás bien?" Naminé preguntó alcanzándolo trotando pues el al ser más alto sus pasos eran mucho más largos. "Cumplido. Ese hijueputa no se te volverá a acercar en un buen rato sino es que nunca, tómalo como una promesa." Naminé sonrió abrazándolo. "No sé que hayas hecho, aunque me imagino que nada civilizado pero, muchas gracias Roxas, eres el mejor." _

Caminó con el trapeador en manos para limpiar los restos de café pero Roxas la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia sí mismo. "Te equivocas Naminé…" Roxas murmuró casi molesto Naminé sonrió fastidiada a punto de dejar salir un '¿de qué hablas?' o algo así Roxas, alzó la mirada. "… Si te amo." Y con eso dicho besó sus labios con una pasión desenfrenada. _«Es cierto, todos los sueños terminan, pero mientras dure esta fantasía, aprovecharé cada segundo. Después de todo, para los dos, esto es un sueño hecho realidad… para ambos.» _

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your-_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por no haber subido nada antes pero es que estoy pasando un momento complicado, pues mi novio y yo (amor te amoooo) nos habíamos peleado y terminado, pero hablamos las cosas y regresamos. Y como estoy tan feliz me puse a escribir. Bueno fuera de eso quiero dar una gran noticia: ¡ME VOY A CANNES EN VACACIONES! Lo sé increíble, después de esperar tanto tiempo mi padre me concedió el deseo. A parte iré con mi novio así, puede que en semana santa no suba nada, bueno muchísimo amor para todos. ¿Qué dicen: lemon en el siguiente capi? Denme su opinión en reviews. Me imagino que se preguntan ¿por qué paparazzi? Bueno mi novio me dijo que la letra era un poco stalker y me dijo que sentía que Naminé acosaba un poco a Roxas y la verdad es mi canción favorita de Gaga así que por la letra del coro la escogí.**_

_**Preview Próximo Capitulo: Besos Mojados: **__'Hey nam, va a haber una fiesta hoy, ¿te apuntas?' 'No esperas que vaya solo.' 'Wow, definitivamente Roxas es de los mejores de la fiesta.' '¡No quiero que esta zorra se te vuelva a acercar ¿me oíste?!' 'Naminé ¿estás enamorada de Roxas?!'_


End file.
